YuGiOh! 5D's: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: From the past, Jaden sends the Hypno Zapper to the future, where it winds up in the hands of non other than the 'King of Turbo Duels' Yusei Fudo.


I received a review on from an anonymous writer saying that.

"...this is probably some of the most disgusting and out of character rapefic

I've ever seen written. Juudai would *NEVER* want a "harem" and most certainly

not one of BRAINWASHED friends of his. This is nothing more than rape, no

matter what kind of a pretty face you attempt to put on it. Yubel would also

*never* do anything of that sort. It's revolting and insulting to every single

character."

So, as a warning and a reminder this story includes sexual themes, Mind-control and brainwashing. Also there's going to be some OOC situations and attitudes/personalities in this story, due to the Hypno Zapper, so don't get mad and go on a rant at how Yusei would never act that way, he's just under the influence of the Hypno Zapper.

Sorry to those JackXCarly, JackXMina or JackXStephanie fans out there.

I did ask if you wanted Yusei to use the Hypno Zapper on Carly, Mina and Stephanie, so they would stop fighting and would share Jack, but I didn't get a response, so I decided Yusei should have them, besides I don't think Jack deserves to be with them.

I don't hate Jack, I just think he's too self-centered and that he wouldn't notice if Carly, even if she was standing next to him, completely naked and whispered in his ear. "Take me."

Yusei Fudo: Age 20

Akiza Izinski: Age 18

Sherry LeBlanc: Age 19

Carly Carmine: Age 18

Mina Simington: Age 20

Stephanie: Age 18

Jack Atlas: Age 21

Crow Hogan: Age 19

Leo: Age 13

Luna: Age 13

It had been around six months since Yusei Fudo, otherwise known as the 'King of Turbo Duels' had defeated Z-one and was now seen as a hero by all of New Domino City; so much he was awarded the apartment he was born in at Tops by the current Director/Mayor, Lazar, who Yusei still didn't like, but knew Lazar may be annoying, cunning and deceptive, but not evil.

It is around six thirty and we find Yusei looking over New Domino City, thinking about all that has happened to him and his friends after Z-one perished, as he watches the sunset.

Yusei had become a head researcher for New Domino City, leading a team of operators working on the Planetary Particle. His crew had worked on the Ener-D and the energy gearing system, and thanks to Yusei was functioning perfectly. New Domino City's lifeline will be assimilated, leading the city's functions in the right direction. They are now linked to cities around the world and New Domino City will be managing the others. Yusei guesses that the future Z-one mentioned probably won't happen now, however he is unsure about his own future and wonders if he wants to continue as a researcher or continue as a Duelist.

Jack had received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league and was given the chance to become the World King, which he gladly accepted and soon planned to challenge Duelists, including Griegar, Kalin and Sherry to prove his strength and skill.

Crow had become a member of the New Domino City police force, much to everyone's surprise, who would've thought that Crow, the man who had been arrested and marked as a criminal, twice and even after being released would continue to steal Cards, granted they were for orphans, would partake in a career in law enforcement?

Leo and Luna continued to live in Tops, but were unsure if they would stay. They had received a letter from their parents three days ago. The letter said that they wanted Leo and Luna to leave New Domino City, so they could live together as a family. However Leo and Luna haven't decided yet, because they didn't want to leave the city or leave the people who had become like a second family to them and had yet to tell them.

Akiza had been given the chance the study medicine at Dian-Keto Medical College in Germany and if she studied hard enough, she could become a doctor in seven to eight years, however she didn't have to leave until the end of the month and she had already told Leo and Luna, who congratulated her, however it was difficult to contact Crow, Jack and Yusei, due to their career paths and wanted to tell Yusei how she truly felt about him before it was too late.

As Yusei continued to stare at New Domino City and think about his future and the future of his friends, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of Jack Atlas say. "We had a feeling you'd be here, Yusei."

Hearing Jack's voice, Yusei turned around to see his two friends Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, getting off their Duel Runners and making their way over to their friend.

"Yeah, this is where you always turn up to do your thinking. So, what's up?" Crow asked curiously.

"I've just been thinking about the future. I know we stopped the terrible future that Z-one came from, but I wonder about our futures. Jack, you're planning to become the World King of Dueling and Crow, you've become a police officer, and that's great you are following your dreams, but I just keep wondering, what will happen in the future, will we still be able to see each other and remain friends?" Yusei said, before he let out a sigh and asked. "And I'm still not sure about my own future. I keep asking myself, should I retire as a Duelist and the current King of Games or should I quit being a researcher?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Yusei. Yes, we're changing and so are our futures, these things happen. But, I'll tell you something that will never change in the future and that is the bond we share as your friends." Jack told Yusei.

"Jack is right. Even if we do go separate ways we've still got a strong bond that can't be broken and we'll remain friends no matter what." Crow added in a supporting tone.

"And stop thinking so much about your career. You're the head of your research team. That means you're the boss and you decide when to work and when to Duel. I'm actually surprised someone as smart as you didn't figure that out." Jack said plainly.

"Thanks for the support, guys. You know I feel a lot better now." Yusei said happily, as he began to smile, which caused Crow to smile back and a small smile to appear across Jack's face.

Yusei was about to ask Crow and Jack if they wanted to Duel, Battle Royal style for fun, however he was unable to ask his question when a flash of light appeared in the sky directly above them, causing them to shield their eyes for a moment, and before they knew what happened, what looked like a child's ray gun fell from the sky and hit Crow on the head, followed by a clear plastic casing and a red coloured disk that seemed undamaged by the fall, which landed on Jack's left side and lastly a scroll, tied up with a red ribbon that landed in front of Yusei's feet.

"Crow, are you alright?" Yusei asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Crow replied, before he tapped on his helmet and told Yusei in a joking tone. "It's a good thing I was wearing my helmet."

"I wonder where these things came from. Flashes of light and random objects don't just fall from the sky." Jack stated, as he picked up the disk.

"Unless there's some strange force behind it. Do you think we've got another situation like Yliaster coming for us again?" Crow asked in a curious and somewhat worried sounding tone, as he picked up the strange toy blaster.

"Before we jump to conclusions, maybe this scroll can give us the answers as to why we received these items." Yusei said, before he untied the ribbon and then read the message out loud for Crow and Jack to hear. Which said.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

Yusei then noticed there were two more messages; only they were written differently than what he had already read. Which says:

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

On the bottom of the note there was a final message. Which said:

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

"Hey, Yusei. You missed some." Crow told Yusei, which caused Yusei to turn the scroll around and read out loud the final message.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

After Yusei finished reading the last message, he retied the scroll and put it in his jacket, Jack said, in his usual boorish and crude tone. "What a load of garbage. There's no such thing as a gun with the power of hypnosis."

"I'm not too sure, Jack. There would be a time where I would agree with you in the past, but after becoming a Singer, defeating the Dark Signers and all that business with Yliaster and Z-one. I think anything is possible." Crow replied.

"Alright then Crow. I'll prove it." Jack told Crow, as he tossed the disk over to Yusei, who easily caught it, while Jack took the strange hypno gun away from Crow and began to turn the dials, thinking to himself annoyed, as a language appeared on the screen that Jack didn't understand. 'Couldn't this stupid thing be in English?'

"Hey, Jack what are you doing?" Crow asked in a curious and slightly nervous tone.

"I'm proving my point." Jack replied, as he continued to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, before he aimed the hypno gun at Crow and said. "If I'm right then nothing will happen and this is nothing more than a joke. And if I'm wrong, I hope you enjoy the rest of your life thinking you're a chicken."

"Jack, wait!" Crow called out in panic, however Jack ignored him, pulled the trigger and fired. Crow quickly closed his eyes tightly in fear, not wanting to see if it actually worked, but after less then a minute of waiting, Crow slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still normal, but just in case he patted his chest and examined his body, to see if he had grew any feathers or anything, but much to his relief he was fine.

"See. What did I tell you?" Jack asked, as he gave the blaster back to Crow, before saying, as he made his way back to his Duel Runner. "That thing is just garbage." Jack then said, as he took a seat on his Duel runner and started the engine. "As much as I'd love to hang around and talk more about our bonds and how I was right about that dumb toy, I've got places to go and Duelists to beat." Jack then took off in Phoenix Whirlwind, Jack's personal Duel Runner, and drove away, however, while Jack and Crow were now sure the strange hypno gun was nothing more than a toy, what Jack didn't know is the mode he had set the Hypno Zapper on was the 'Safety Mode', which was built into the hypno gun as a safety measure to prevent accidental firings.

"I guess Jack was right." Crow stated simply.

"But what about the messages from those heroes claiming the Hypno Zapper works?" Yusei asked Crow curiously, still unsure if the mysterious hypno blaster could actually work.

"I dunno, Yusei. It's hard to believe this thing actually works without some kind of visual proof and if you really think this hypno gun can do more than inflate Jack's ego, you can hold onto it." Crow replied, before he handed the Hypno Zapper to Yusei and told him. "If this thing does actually work you deserve it more then any of us. After all, we may've worked as a team to stop Yliaster, but it was you who defeated Z-one from destroying New Domino City." After Crow finished his sentence, he took a seat on his Duel Runner, which was a standard Sector Security vehicle.

"Crow, wait. Maybe we can go back to my apartment and see if this disk has information about the Hypno Zapper and if it really can hypnotize someone." Yusei said, as he displayed the red disk.

"Sorry Yusei, I've gotta go too. I'm actually supposed to be on duty right now. Great seeing you again." Crow replied, before he started up his engine and drove away, leaving Yusei alone with the Hypno Zapper and the red disc.

-At Tops, some time later-

It was now past seven o' clock and we see Yusei opening the door to his apartment. Once inside, Yusei takes off his shoes and socks, places the scroll and the Hypno Zapper on the table between his couch and his forty six inch flat screen TV and then makes his way to a desk in the corner of his lounge room, where his computer was and placed the disc inside, earlier after Crow had left, Yusei took a good look at the disk and was surprised to see the words 'To Yusei Fudo' written in black on the bottom, meaning it was no coincidence that those items had wound up in his possession and was very curious as to what was on the disc and what he would find out.

After a minute or so of reading the data on the disc, a movie started to play and Yusei's eyes widened to see who appeared on the screen, someone he had befriended in the past, but whom he thought would never get the chance to see again.

-Many years ago, at Duel Academy, three months after the arrival of the Hypno Zapper-

Sitting in Chancellor Sheppard's chair, we find non other than the current head of the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden Yuki, using Sheppard's laptop, with his permission, which has a built-in camera and is using it to talk to his friend, Bastion Misawa, who was still working with Dr. Eisenstein on travelling through the multiverse and had agreed to send the Hypno Zapper into another reality for another hero to find.

"So, Bastion is everything ready for tomorrow?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Yes, Jaden. It took a fair bit of effort and time, but we were able to get a lock onto another energy signature, much like yours, this person should be ideal as the new owner for the Hypno Zapper." Bastion replied.

"That's pretty sweet. Any idea where they will be sent?" Jaden asked.

"Not where, Jaden. But when?" Bastion questioned back, which confused Jaden as to what Bastion meant.

"We're going to send the Hypno Zapper into the future." Bastion told Jaden.

"The future? Hey, I actually met someone from the future after Syrus' Cyber End Dragon and Jesses' Rainbow Dragon were stolen, I managed to track the thief to Venice, where a man named Paradox, who had the ability to make Duel Monsters real tried to destroy me with a Card from the future known as Stardust Dragon, but I was saved by a guy from the future named Yusei Fudo. Yusei then told me Paradox stole his Stardust Dragon Card and his plan was to travel back to the past, eliminate Pegasus and stop Duel Monsters from existing. So, we travelled back in time and teamed up with Yugi Muto and working as one, we challenged Paradox to a Duel to decide the fate of the future and we won." Jaden said, before he asked curiously. "Do you think he'll be the hero who will receive the Hypno Zapper?"

"If someone from the future travelled to the past to save you, team up with you and 'The King of Games' and stop a madman from wiping out Duel Monsters and changing the future then most defiantly he deserves that reward." Bastion replied happily.

"Alright then. I'll see you, Tania and Dr. Eisenstein tomorrow. Later Bastion." Jaden said cheerfully, before he closed the conversation application on the laptop, left the Chancellor's room for a few minutes and when he returned, he was now holding a Slifer Red coloured disk, which he placed into the laptop and began to record a message for his friend from the future.

-Back in Yusei's apartment-

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" Jaden asked, as a big smile appeared across his face, before he said. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter. Allow me to show you."

Jaden then snapped his fingers and a girl with blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a Red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, each sat on the left and right side of Jaden's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss.

After they broke from the kiss, Jaden said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." Blair said in a loving tone.

"Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier." Alexis said in her own loving tone.

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the movie ended, leaving Yusei confused at what he saw.

After Yusei had defeated Paradox and he returned to his timeline, he did some research on Jaden Yuki and found out that Jaden had become 'The Second King of Games' and the new chancellor of Duel Academy, two years after Chancellor Sheppard retired, and he had married a girl from Duel Academy named Alexis Rhodes, but the Jaden he saw on the monitor looked around the same age as did when he Dueled with Yusei and Yugi in the past. As Yusei picked up the Hypno Zapper, his mind was filled with questions about Jaden, his 'lovers' and what he should do with the Hypno Zapper, however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Yusei called out.

"Yusei, its Akiza can I come in? I need to talk to you." Akiza replied.

Recognizing Akiza's voice, Yusei made his way over to the door and unlocked it, to see Akiza in her Turbo Duelist outfit, minus her helmet, which she had left with her Duel Runner, Bloody Kiss, in Tops' underground car park.

Once Akiza was inside, Yusei closed the door and asked her curiously. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I got accepted by the Dian-Keto Medical College and will be leaving for Germany in less than a month to study and become a doctor and I wanted to make sure before I left I told you that I...I...Uh..." It was then Akiza noticed Yusei was holding what looked like a child's toy ray gun and asked in a curious and confused tone. "What's that thing, Yusei? Some kind of gadget you've been researching?"

"Sort of." Yusei replied. Yusei then explained how he, Crow and Jack were on the outskirts of New Domino City and a flash of light appeared from the sky, followed by the strange ray gun, known as the Hypno Zapper, along with a scroll, explaining how the Hypno Zapper had come from several different worlds and each hero from those worlds used the Hypno Zapper to make their lives better, and red disc, containing a message from a friend he made when he travelled in the past to save his Stardust Dragon and stop Paradox's nefarious scheme, that told him that the Hypno Zapper was real and proved it by showing he had two girls that both claimed they loved him. "...Then Jaden told me how he used the Hypno Zapper to make his life and the girls he used the Hypno Zapper on 'sweeter' and told me he thinks the same thing will happen to me, however I don't know what to do."

"If you like, Yusei. You can try it on me." Akiza said in a cheerful tone.

"Akiza, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? What if I do something to you that I can't reverse?" Yusei asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry. I know that if something does go wrong, you'll figure out a way to reverse any negative effects that may happen, you always manage to get out of the toughest of situations and I trust you completely, Yusei." Akiza replied in a sincere tone.

As a researcher, Yusei's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to use the Hypno Zapper on Akiza, to see what effects it would have on her. Yusei then began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, which displayed a language he had never seen before and wished that Jaden could've put an explanation section in his video about what each mode does. Eventually Yusei stopped cycling through the modes and aimed the Hypno Zapper at Akiza, pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Akiza, however what Yusei didn't know was he had set the Hypno Zapper to 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' Akiza let out a moan, as she felt her breasts became larger and more sensitive. After the energy wave wore off, Akiza's breasts had gone from around a H-cup to a triple H-cup size and had become more sensitive; causing her to gasp in surprise at what Yusei had done to her body.

"I'm so sorry, Akiza. I swear I didn't intentionally do that." Yusei said in an apologetically sounding tone, as he blushed heavily, while he tried not to stare at her larger breasts.

"It's alright, Yusei. I'm fine. Try another mode." Akiza replied.

Yusei did as he was asked and began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper again, wondering what would happen, and after a while Yusei had selected a new mode, pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Akiza, which hit Akiza and made Akiza's eyes glaze over for a moment, before they swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

"Akiza, are you ok?" Yusei asked in a concerned tone, unsure of what he did to her, but was soon to find, as he had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on her.

"I've never felt better." Akiza replied in a loving tone, before she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and said. "And I have you to thank for it, my Master." Akiza then kissed Yusei deeply on the lips, much to Yusei's surprise and shock.

After Yusei was able to break from the kiss, he took Akiza's arms away from his neck and took a few steps back and asked in a shocked tone. "Why did you just kiss me and what did you call me?"

"It's because I love you with all my heart and I called you Master, because I give myself to you, as your adoring love slave and will follow your every command." Akiza replied in a loving and submissive tone.

"Akiza, I'm not your Master. The Hypno Zapper is just messing with your head and your emotions. If you give me a minute I'm sure I can find a function to reverse this." Yusei tried to explain, however Akiza didn't want to lose her new Master, so she quickly activated her Duel Disk, as well as her psychic powers and drew six Cards.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I active the Field Spell: Black Garden!" Akiza called out, as she placed the Card in the Field slot of her Duel Disk and before Yusei could react, a cluster of vines appeared around his feet, shot up and wrapped themselves around Yusei's arms and legs, effectively restraining him.

"Akiza, you're not thinking straight, you don't really love me. The Hypno Zapper is messing with your head." Yusei implored, as he struggled against the vines, however the more he struggled, the tighter the vines got.

"You're wrong, Yusei. I do love you, that is the reason I came here. Not only to tell you about my chance to study medicine but to admit my feelings for you. Before, I was hesitant to tell you how much you mean to me and was about to not tell you the truth, but thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped me admit my feelings for you. You have done so much for me, like reuniting me with my parents and teaching me how to Turbo Duel, and during the fortune Cup, you were the only one who cared about me and didn't see me as a monster or as a mere plaything, to be used and thrown away when I've worm out my usefulness, like Sayer did." Akiza told Yusei, her tone turning bitter when she mentioned Sayer, before she continued to tell Yusei why she loved him, as she took the Hypno Zapper out of Yusei's hand and began cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across a picture of a blank eyed person. "Before I met you, I hated my Mark of the Dragon, believing it was the cause of all the pain in my life, but when I learnt I was destined to be a Signer and help save New Domino City from the evil that wished to destroy it, you welcomed and accepted me, even after I tried to hurt you with my powers. That's why I give all that I have to you. My knowledge and skills for your use and my body for your pleasure."

"Akiza, please listen to me. Let me go so I can help you." Yusei pleaded.

Akiza let out a small sigh, before she replied. "Very well, Yusei. I'll let you go, but before I do I'm going to ask you a question and you must answer me honestly. Only then will I let you go." Akiza then asked her question. "Do you love me?"

Hearing her question caused Yusei to blush, but he knew the only way out of Akiza's vines was to tell her how he truly felt about her. Yusei then said. "Akiza, after we Dueled at the Fortune Cup, I could see you were in a lot of pain and I really cared about you and wanted to help you. And after you teamed up with us as a Signer and after all we've been through together, I realized how smart, beautiful and how great a Duelist you really are and I do love you, Akiza, with all my heart."

A warm smile appeared across Akiza's face, as she could hear the honesty in Yusei's voice. Akiza then deactivated her Duel Disk and psychic powers, removing the vines around Yusei. Now that Yusei was free, he could use the Hypno Zapper and return Akiza to normal, or so he thought.

"Thanks, Akiza. Now if you could hand me the Hypno Zapper, so I can find a way to reverse this." Yusei asked Akiza, however he was confused when she held up the gun to Yusei's face.

"Sorry, Yusei. That wasn't part of the deal." Akiza told Yusei in a mischievous tone and before Yusei could react, Akiza pulled the trigger and zapped him, causing Yusei's eyes to become glazed over and his mind in a highly suggestive state.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Master, but you deserve this and so much more, even if you don't agree..." Akiza then told Yusei how he will use the Hypno Zapper to create his own harem, with Akiza by his side as his Mistress, because he's done so much good for New Domino City and deserves to have as many lovers and slaves as he wants. After Akiza was done setting her post hypnotic suggestions into Yusei, she placed the Hypno Zapper in his left pants pocket and decided it was time to awaken her new Master. "...And with this kiss I shall become your slave and Mistress of your harem and you shall be my Master now and forever."

Akiza then passionately kissed Yusei right on the lips and as she did Yusei's eyes swirled and 'change colours' before they returned to normal and after that, Yusei closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

After they broke from the kiss, Akiza asked Yusei in a curious, sly, yet loving tone. "How do you feel, Master Yusei?"

"I've never felt better, my sexy Mistress of the rose." Yusei replied seductively, before they kissed each other passionately again. As the pair continued tasting each other's tongues and sampling each other's saliva, Akiza took a hold of Yusei's shoulders and grabbed onto his jacket, pulling it off his body and letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in his sleeveless black shirt. Meanwhile, Yusei was unzipping Akiza's Duel Runner suit, however, as Yusei had just gotten the zipper to bottom and was about to strip Akiza's of her clothing, another knock came from the door.

The pair broke from the kiss and Yusei told Akiza in a commanding and enticing tone. "Wait for me in my bedroom, Akiza. I'll deal with whoever's at the door and then we can have some 'fun' together."

"Whatever you say, my Master." Akiza replied in an obedient and loving tone, before she made her way to Yusei's bedroom. After Akiza had left Yusei opened the door and was surprised to see Sherry LeBlanc standing in the hallway.

-Within another section of New Domino City, some time ago-

Outside of Sherry's apartment, we find the French Duelist getting on her Duel Runner, Strum und Drang and beside her; we find her ever loyal caretaker and friend, Elsworth holding her helmet.

"Are you sure about this, Sherry?" Elsworth asked, as he handed Sherry her helmet.

"Very sure, Elsworth. When I told Yusei he would die if he entered Divine Temple, he still went in so he could protect New Domino City and save everyone he cared about, including me and after Yusei defeated Z-one and the Divine Temple was destroyed, I was so afraid that Yusei died when the Divine Temple fell apart, but by some miracle, Yusei managed to escape and that's when I realized how much Yusei means to me. Yusei is such a kind, strong and caring person and I want to tell him how much he means to me and I want to know if he shares the same feelings for me." Sherry replied, before she put on her helmet and started her engine.

"Very well, Sherry. I wish you the best of luck." Elsworth told Sherry in a sincere tone.

"Thank-you, Elsworth." Sherry replied happily, before she drove off to Tops, to see Yusei and tell him she loved him, unaware of what would happen to her.

-Back at Yusei's apartment-

"Sherry? What are you doing here?" Yusei asked in a curious tone.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you, Yusei." Sherry replied, while a small blush appeared on her face, as she could see Yusei's well-developed chest through his shirt and the muscles on his arms.

"Of course. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Yusei replied, as he moved out of the way and allowed Sherry inside, and as she did Yusei closed and locked the door, already knowing the reason she had come to him.

After Sherry had removed her charcoal coloured padding off of her chest, white Duel Runner jacket and her shoes, leaving her in a red undershirt and a pair of white pants, she turned around and was about to tell Yusei she was in love with him, but before she could say a word, Yusei kissed her on the lips, causing Sherry's eyes to widen in surprise for a moment, but soon, Yusei's kiss was so warm and pleasant, she couldn't help but to kiss back.

After they broke from the kiss Yusei said. "I already know what you wanted to say to me, Sherry. You wanted to tell me you love me. I know because I feel the same way about you." Hearing this caused Sherry's heart to skip a beat. "You are smart, beautiful and great a Duelist. I love you, Sherry LeBlanc." Yusei told her in a sincere and heartfelt tone, before he kissed Sherry deeply on the lips and she immediately returned the same amount of passion. Even though he had told Akiza he loved her moments before Sherry arrived, his heart was big enough for more then one girl, and he knew his bed was as well.

After they broke from the kiss for air Sherry said breathlessly, before she took her shirt off, showing Yusei she was wearing a red-violet coloured bra and her H-cup sized breasts. "Take me."

Yusei then took of his own shirt, showing his entire well-developed chest to Sherry, who was very attracted and aroused. Yusei then kissed Sherry deeply on the lips and she immediately returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. As the pair kissed, Yusei's hands travelled to the belt buckle that was holding Sherry's pants up and after he undid the buckle and threw the belt to the floor, Sherry's pants soon followed, leaving her in a pair of red-violet coloured panties. Sherry then mimicked Yusei's actions as they continued to kiss each other deeply and passionately, soon, Yusei was only in a pair of black boxers. Yusei then picked Sherry up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, as he continued to kiss her, breaking the kiss for air before he brought her in for another passionate kiss and gently lowered her body onto his bed and climbed on top of her, all this time Sherry had her eyes closed, never wishing for this experience to end, however if she did open them she might've notice that a naked Akiza was lying beside her and was watching her Master and Sherry make out, with a sly smile on her face.

Yusei then broke from the kiss and before Sherry could open her eyes, Yusei told her in a seductive tone. "Keep your eyes closed, Sherry. I have a surprise for you." Sherry then felt Yusei get off her and after a moment, she 'Yusei' on top of her again, only he felt lighter. Before Sherry could ask any questions, she felt 'Yusei's' lips began to kiss her neck and felt 'Yusei' remove her bra, before 'Yusei' began to massage and fondle Sherry's breasts.

"Oh, Yusei...That feels so good..." Sherry moaned out in pleasure.

"I'm glad you feel good, but I'm not Yusei." A familiar female voice replied slyly.

Hearing a voice other than Yusei's caused Sherry's eyes to quickly open to see Akiza lying on top of her. In confusion and panic, Sherry pushed Akiza off her and asked Akiza in a shocked tone, as she began to blush heavily. "Akiza? Why are you in Yusei's bedroom and why are you naked?"

"The same reason you're her, Sherry. To pleasure Master Yusei."

'Master Yusei?' Sherry thought to herself in a confused tone. It was then Sherry noticed Yusei standing outside the doorway, holding a strange looking toy gun.

"How did you like your surprise?" Yusei asked slyly, referring to Sherry's 'girl on girl' time with Akiza.

"Yusei, what's going on!?" Sherry asked in a confused and shocked tone.

"What's going on is I love you and Akiza, and with Akiza's help I learnt I could have more then one woman by my side. Which is why I have started my own harem, with Akiza as the Mistress of my harem and I want you to become one of the many of the girls I want as my slaves. What do you say, my white rose?" Yusei replied.

Before Sherry could respond or react to Yusei's question, Yusei pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Sherry, and after Sherry's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal, a warm smile appeared on Sherry's face and she said in a loving and submissive tone, as the mode he had set the Hypno Zapper to was 'The Complete Love Slave Program'. "Nothing would make me happier then to serve you and Mistress Akiza as your loving and devoted slave."

"I'm glad you could see that becoming my slave is a wise move, Sherry. Now time for you reward." Yusei replied in a sly and enticing tone, as he slipped off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. Yusei then made his way to his bed and once he was on it, he engaged Akiza and Sherry in a passionate three-way kiss, which would lead to a long 'passionate night.'

-The next morning, around 11am-

Within Yusei's bedroom, we find Yusei slowly opening his eyes, as he feels a pleasant sensation around his chest and when he opens his eyes fully, he sees Sherry on his left side, who was completely naked and was gently kissing and massaging his chest with her left hand, was the cause of the feeling.

When looked up to see her Master was awake, Sherry stopped kissing, but continued to massage his chest and asked in a loving tone. "Good morning, Master. How are you this morning?"

"I've never felt better." Yusei replied, before he brought Sherry into a passionate kiss and began to massage and fondle her Sherry's breasts, which were now around the same size as Akiza's, thanks to Yusei using 'The Breast Enhancement Mode' on her last night. Yusei then asked. "And how are you feeling, my blond haired beauty?"

"I feel amazing, Master. Mistress Akiza and I wanted to say thank-you for such an incredible time last night." Sherry replied in a warm and loving tone, as she moaned out while Yusei continued to rub and squeeze her breasts.

"Speaking of your Mistress, where is Akiza?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Right here, Master." Akiza replied.

Yusei then turned his head to see Akiza, who was still completely naked, carrying a serving tray, which held a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on it. Sherry then got out of Yusei's bed, as Yusei got into a sitting position and Akiza placed the serving tray on Yusei's lap.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Master." Akiza told Yusei in a loving tone.

Yusei then began to eat Akiza's lovingly made breakfast and after a few bites he told Akiza in a sincere tone, before he asked both his slaves. "Akiza, This is delicious. Would either of you like some?"

"No thank-you, Master. We've already eaten." Akiza replied, as she put her Duel Runner uniform back on, along with her Duel Disk, before she said. "Besides, we really have to head off. Don't we Sherry?"

"Yes Mistress Akiza." Sherry replied obediently. "We'll see you later, Master." Akiza said in a loving tone, as she left Yusei's bedroom, followed by a naked Sherry.

While Yusei continued to eat his breakfast, in the lounge room, we see Sherry putting on her bra and panties, before she asked Akiza, who had taken Yusei spare key to his apartment out of his jacket. "Mistress, why did you say we had to leave?" Sherry asked curiously, before she said, as she put on her white pants, shoes, red undershirt "I wanted to stay and have more 'fun' with Master Yusei."

"I know you did and do too." Akiza replied, as she placed the spare key in her Duel Runner suit, before she told Sherry in a sly tone. "But we have work to do."

"Work?" Sherry questioned, as she zipped up her Duel Runner jacket and lastly placed her charcoal coloured padding over her chest.

"Yes. We are to acquire more slaves for Master Yusei's harem." Akiza told Sherry.

"But I don't own the Hypno Zapper, nor do I have any powers or abilities like you. How can I help?" Sherry questioned in a curious tone.

"This is how." Akiza replied.

Akiza's lips then turned a light purple colour, before she grabbed Sherry and pulled her in for a deep kiss on the lips, which Sherry gladly returned and as they tasted each other's tongues and sampled each other's saliva, Sherry's lips began to glow light purple, just like Akiza's. After a minute the pair broke from the kiss and Akiza asked curiously, their lips no longer glowing. "How do you feel, Sherry?"

"I feel different somehow." Sherry replied, before she asked. "Mistress, what did you just do?"

"I transferred my psychic powers to you. Now you can make Duel Monster Cards real, just like me." Akiza replied, before she opened the door to Yusei's apartment and told Sherry in a commanding tone. "Now, come. There are two more women in New Domino City waiting to be enslaved for our Master."

"Yes, Mistress." Sherry replied in an obedient tone, before she followed Akiza out of the apartment and was told who her target was as they left.

Meanwhile, Yusei had just finished his breakfast, had a quick shower and was now putting on the clothes he wore yesterday. Yusei then grabbed the Hypno Zapper, which was lying in the corner of his bedroom floor, stored it within his jacket, left his apartment and went to visit Leo and Luna, with a little surprise for the both of them.

On the very top apartment of Tops, we find non other than the twins and bearers of the Mark of the Heart and Hand of the Crimson Dragon, Leo and Luna, standing outside their apartment, while leaning on the protective railing of their apartment, as they stared out at New Domino City. After receiving that letter, for the past three days, they had locked themselves in their apartment and tried to and decide if they should start new lives with their parents and leave behind their old ones, or if they should remain in New Domino City with their fellow Signers, it was a big decision to make, with so many pros and cons on each side and something they made the wrong decision.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone knocking on their door and the familiar voice of Yusei Fudo call out. "Leo, Luna. It's Yusei can you let me in?"

After hearing Yusei's voice, Leo walked around the pool, made his way to the door and unlocked it, allowing Yusei inside.

"Hey, Yusei." Leo said in a solemn tone, rather then his usual cheerful and joy felt tone he normally expressed.

"Hey, Leo. What's wrong?" Yusei asked in a curious tone, as he was concerned for his friend.

"We received a note from our parents a couple of days ago." Luna told Yusei, as she made her way inside, once inside she added in a solemn tone. "In the note our parent said they want us to leave New Domino City and live with them, but we're unsure if we want to leave. It would be great to see our parents and become a family again, but we don't want to leave you and our friends behind."

"Don't think about it too much, I know you'll make the right decision and even if you do leave New Domino City, we've still got a strong bond that can't be broken and we'll remain friends no matter what. I promise." Yusei replied in a gentle and sincere tone, which made Leo and Luna smile. "Also, I've got a little something that may take your minds off the problem." Yusei told the twins, as he took out of his jacket what looked like a child's toy ray gun.

"Uh, Yusei we might be younger then you are, but don't you think we're a little too old to be playing with toy guns?" Leo asked curiously.

"Believe me, Leo. This is no toy." Yusei replied, as he began to turn the dials, before he aimed the Hypno Zapper at Leo. "Here, let me show you." Yusei then pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Leo, which struck him in the chest and caused Leo to let out a groan as he felt his body change.

After a moment the ray of wore off, Yusei asked in a curious, friendly and slightly sly tone. "How do you feel, Leo?"

"I feel kinda funny, Yusei." Leo replied, after he spoke, he noticed his voice sounded deeper and more mature and asked in a confused tone. "Hey what's wrong with my voice? And why is Luna shorter?"

"Leo, I'm not shorter. You're taller." Luna told Leo, before she asked Yusei in a curious and slightly concerned tone. "Yusei, what did you do to Leo? Why does he look older?"

"I look older?" Leo asked, before he quickly made his way to a nearby mirror and called out in a surprised tone, as his reflection showed a taller version of himself, with a more mature face, body and his shirt and shorts were now several sizes too small for his new body. "Whoa! Is that really me?"

"You better believe it. I used this device, known as the Hypno Zapper and set it to a function known as 'The Age Acceleration Mode' to age your body by five years. But don't worry, you're still technically fourteen, you just have the appearance of an eighteen year old and once you turn eighteen your body will begin to age properly again." Yusei told Leo, before he asked curiously. "So, what do you think?"

"This is so cool! Thanks Yusei. Now I don't have to wait five years to qualify for my Turbo Dueler's license!" Leo replied in a cheerful and excited tone, before he asked Yusei with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Hey, Yusei do you think I could have a go on your Duel Runner as practice?"

"Leo, instead of rushing onto the closest Duel Runner you can find. Maybe you should study first, so you don't accidently hurt yourself." Luna told Leo in a concerned tone.

"No way! I want to know how Yusei feels when he rides on his Duel Runner and I don't have to listen to you, since I'm now five years older then you." Leo replied.

"Sorry, Leo. But the 'Age Acceleration Mode' was meant for the both of you, now it's Luna's turn." Yusei told Leo, who let out a small sad sigh. Yusei then asked "Leo, do you have any other clothes that will fit your new body?"

"I think so. Just give me a minute to get changed." Leo replied, before he made his way into his room and began searching for any clothes his parents had left for him just in case Leo grew out of his old ones.

Meanwhile, in the lounge room Yusei asked Luna. "Luna, do you have any clothes that will fit you?"

"I'm pretty sure my mum left behind some of her dresses when she was eighteen and won't mind if I ware them." Luna replied.

"That's good to know." Yusei told Luna as he handed her the Hypno Zapper, before he said. "Here, Luna. Go find one of those dresses, put it on, then aim the Hypno Zapper at your body, pull the trigger and the Hypno Zapper will do the rest."

"Whatever you say, Yusei." Luna replied in a trusting tone, before she exited the lounge room to change, not only her clothes, but also her body. After waiting for a moment Leo had returned and was now wearing a deep sky blue T-shirt, an ultramarine coloured jacket, a pair of taupe coloured jeans and a pair of Tuscan red coloured shoes.

"Looking good, Leo." Yusei said to Leo in a sincere tone.

It was then Yusei and Leo heard Luna ask in a curious and somewhat nervous tone. "What about me? How do I look?" When Yusei and Leo turned towards Luna, they both could see how much she changed. Just like Leo, her body looked like that of an eighteen year old, but now her hair had grown halfway down her back and it was no longer in pigtails, she was now wearing a sleeveless Saffron coloured dress, which went halfway down her thighs and showed off a fair amount of her new cleavage, which was about a H-cup size and a pair of lavender pink coloured sandals.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Yusei replied, as he took the Hypno Zapper away from Luna.

Luna then made her way over to the mirror Leo had used to check out his new body and was amazed at how different and grown up she looked and said in the same tone. "I look more mature and I look beautiful."

"You've always looked beautiful, Luna." Yusei told Luna in a kind and sincere tone, which caused Luna to blush at Yusei's compliment.

'Yusei is right I do look beautiful, but what is this strange warm feeling I'm having when he said it? And why do I have this feeling when I look at Yusei? I've got to admit Yusei is such a wonderful person and he is quite handsome, why have I never noticed that before?' Luna thought to herself, as she began blushing.

Luna's new feelings were interrupted when Leo asked Yusei in a curious tone. "Hey, Yusei. You said that 'Age Acceleration' was one of the functions on the Hypno Zapper. What are some of the other modes?"

"Here, I'll show you." Yusei told Leo in a slightly sly tone, as he began cycling through modes, until he came across the blank eyed person symbol. Yusei then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Leo, pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy right at Leo and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away and shortly Leo's eyes went blank along with his expression.

"Leo?" Luna asked in a slightly concerned tone, however Leo didn't respond.

"Don't worry, Luna. I only placed Leo in a state of hypnosis, where he'll do whatever I tell him and believe everything I say." Yusei replied, before he told Luna in a sly tone. "Just like you will."

Before Luna could respond, Yusei fired another wave of multi-coloured energy at Luna, and after a moment her eyes became dull as she fell under the same hypnotic state as her brother.

"Leo, Luna, each of you now know I have my own harem, which so far consists of Akiza and Sherry, but you won't find anything about this strange or unusual and you won't tell anyone about this, unless I say you can. And I plan to add another member to my harem right now." Yusei said, before turned to Luna and asked. "Luna, What do you think about me?"

"When Leo and I first found you unconscious outside our building I was sort of afraid of you, because of your Criminal mark... But you looked seriously hurt and something inside me told me you were a good person... So, we took you into our apartment to recover and through your Deck I was able to sense that we were right to trust you... And as our journeys as Signers progressed, I could see how brave, determined and selfless you truly were... Like when you helped Akiza control her psychic powers, saved us from Devack or when you risked your life countless times to save New Domino City from the Dark Signers and Z-one... Not only has my body grown, but the feelings I have for you have grown too and now... I think I love you, Yusei..." Luna replied in a monotone voice.

"I love you too, Luna and that's why I want you to join my harem." Yusei replied, before he asked in a serious tone. "However, this is not an order, it's your decision. Do you wish to become one of my slaves?"

"I do...Master Yusei..." Luna replied, in trance-like tone, with a hint of love in her voice and a warm, yet empty smile appeared on her face.

"Then I accept you as mine, Luna." Yusei replied in a loving tone, as he switched the mode on the Hypno Zapper back to 'The Complete Love Slave Program' and told Luna. "And from this moment on. You will become a part of my harem, with Akiza as your Mistress and Sherry as your sister and you will serve and obey me as one of my slaves." Yusei then fired a final wave of multi-coloured energy at Luna and after a moment, Luna's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

"How do you feel Luna?" Yusei asked Luna in a curious and sly tone.

"I've never felt better." Luna replied in a warm and loving tone, before she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and the pair engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, tasting each other's tongues and sampling each other's saliva, Luna was particularly enjoying this, seeing as how it was her first kiss.

After Yusei and Luna broke from the kiss, Luna asked her new Master in a loving and submissive tone, as she rested her head on Yusei's right shoulder and began to gently rub her right hand up and down his chest. "Is there anything I can do to please you, my Master?"

"Not right now, Luna. There is another girl in New Domino City I desire." Yusei replied in a gentle tone.

"What about Leo?" Luna asked curiously, as she stared at her entranced brother.

"Don't worry about him. I know what to do." Yusei told Luna, before he turned his attention to Leo and said. "Leo, you now know that Luna is one of the slave girls in my harem and you are glad that she is, because you know it was her own decision to join my harem and she will be happy serving me and you know that I will take excellent care of her."

It was then an idea popped into Luna's head and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, before Luna whispered something into Yusei's ear and after hearing what Luna said, Yusei smiled back and then said to Leo. "And from now on, you will listen to what your sister tells you and will take her advice more often, because she's only looking out for you. When I say 'Awaken Heart of the Dragon' you will awaken from your trance, with no recollection of ever being hypnotized, but you will remember the commands I gave you. And lastly, when Luna or I say 'Sleep Heart of the Dragon' you will return to this state and will believe or do anything we tell you. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Leo replied in a droning tone."

"Very good." Yusei said, before he told Luna. "Luna, if you would do the honours."

"Yes, Master. Awaken Heart of the Dragon." Luna called out, which caused Leo to blink several times, before life returned to his eyes.

As Leo was now free from the Hypno Zapper's spell, he then asked in a confused tone. "What's going on? What was I doing again?" It was then Leo remembered and said in a cheerful tone. "Oh, that's right I was going to see if Yusei would let me ride his Duel Runner."

"Leo, maybe you should take it easy and study first. Remember how much trouble you had on a Duel Board?" Luna told Leo in a concerned tone. Normally Leo would ignore Luna and if Yusei allowed him, would've gotten onto Yusei's Duel Runner, with no experience and tried his hand at riding a Duel Runner, but for some reason Luna's words reached him and he decided it would be a better idea to listen to his sister and study first.

"You're right, Luna. It would be smarter if I studied how to ride a Duel Runner first." Leo replied, before he made his way to the door and said. "So, I'm going to learn how to keep my balance the same way Yusei taught Akiza, by skating at New Domino City's skating rink. See you guys later."

After Leo left the apartment, Luna asked in curious tone. "So, who is this girl you wish to join me, Sherry and Mistress Akiza in your harem, Master Yusei?"

"She is a girl, who has her heart set on another man, but her love has blinded her to the fact that he will never feel the same way about her. But, I'm sure I can help her see that she will be much happier loving me and her soon-to-be slave sisters." Yusei replied, before he and Luna left Tops and made their way through New Domino City on Yusei's Duel Runner, aka Yusei Go.

-Meanwhile in another section of New Domino City-

Driving through the streets of New Domino City in a standard Sector Security squad car, we see non other than we find Tetsu Trudge and Mina Simington, in the passenger seat, patrolling the area for any signs of crime. It was then without warning, a white coloured Duel Runner, with amaranth coloured spikes on the front and the back, shot past the squad car, causing Trudge to quickly active the sirens, before he took off in hot pursuit after the mysterious joy rider, unaware he and Mina were being lead right into a trap.

As Trudge and Mina continued to pursue the unknown driver, the driver made a quick left turn into a near by alleyway, which caused Trudge to smile as he told Mina. "Perfect. They just drove into an alley with a dead end. We've got 'em now."

Trudge parked the patrol car just outside the alleyway, so their joy rider couldn't escape, before he put on his Duel Disk and then, beside Mina, made his way down the alley to see the unknown lawbreaker had taken their Duel Disk off their Duel Runner and now had it attached to their arm, before they took off their helmet, revealing it was a woman.

"Alright, lady. Your Ride is over. Now why don't you be a good girl and come with us down to the station?" Trudge said in stern tone, before he activated his Duel Disk. "Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

A sly smile appeared across the Duelist's face before she replied. "First off. My name is Sherry LeBlanc. And second. I think not monsieur. I activate the Spell Card: Mesmeric Control!" Sherry then placed the Card in her first Magic/Trap Card slot and out of nowhere, a blue pendulum appeared in Sherry's right hand and she began to sway from side to side. Neither Trudge nor Mina could take their eyes off the pendulum and soon, their eyes became dull.

"Good, you both are deep in my trance. Now, I am going to tell you some news about Yusei, Akiza, and myself. Important news that you will be happy to know about, but you will never tell anyone, unless Yusei says otherwise. Right now, Yusei is starting his own personal harem of lovers with Akiza as his first lover and beloved head of his harem and me as his second devoted servant. Soon enough, Mina, you shall soon join Yusei's wonderful harem. And Trudge, you will be glad she did, as you now no longer have any romantic feelings for Mina, you will only see her as a work colleague and a friend, nothing more." Sherry said to the entranced pair, before she told Trudge. "Trudge, you will now get back into your patrol car, drive away, until you can find a safe space to park where you will come out of this trance, with no recollection of ever meeting me or being hypnotized, but you will remember the commands I gave you and you'll know Mina is in good hands."

Trudge did as he was told and got into his squad car and drove away, leaving the entranced Mina vulnerable to Sherry's power.

Sherry then walked up to Mina and held the pendulum close to Mina's face, as it swang back and forth, pulling Mina into a deeper trance as her eyes drooped half-way. "That's it, Mina. Keep your eyes on the pendulum and just relax. Let your mind fall deeper and deeper into a pleasant state as your eyes follow the pendulum's movements. Now, I will count down from ten and when I reach zero, all your free will and thoughts will be gone and you will be in a state of pure content and pleasure. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one and zero." Soon after, Mina fell completely into the trance and Sherry asked. "How do you feel Mina?"

Mina replied, in a laboured tone. "Content... Pleasure...Feel really good, Sherry..."

Sherry then told Mina, as she continued to swing the pendulum. "Good girl. Now, Mina I want you to listen carefully. Everything I tell you is the truth and the absolute truth."

Mina replied, in the same laboured tone. "Listen carefully... Everything you tell me is the absolute truth..."

Sherry told Mina. "Mina, learning of Yusei's harem has made you realize you have fallen completely in love with Yusei and no longer have any romantic feelings towards Jack Atlas."

Mina replied, in the same laboured tone. "In love with Yusei...No romantic feelings towards Jack Atlas..."

Sherry told Mina. "You love and trust Yusei with all of your heart. So much, you wish and need for him to make all of the choices in your life from now on."

Mina replied, in the same laboured tone, with a hint of love in her voice. "I love and trust Yusei with all my heart... I trust Yusei... I wish and need him to make all of my choices in life..."

Sherry told Mina. "He is the only man in your life and you are totally attracted to him in every way. He is so sexy and handsome that you desire to be a part of his life and make love to him as often as possible. Plus, you are a bisexual woman, now, Mina. While Yusei is the only man in your life that you love and lust for, you also love and lust after your fellow harem sisters, including Mistress Akiza and myself, as well as any new woman that Yusei, Akiza or I put into his harem."

Mina replied, in the same laboured tone, only this time her voice was more loving then last time. "Yusei... only man in my life... Totally attracted to him in every way... make love to him as often as possible... I am bisexual... Yusei is the only man in my life that I love and lust for... I also love and lust after my fellow harem sisters... Including Mistress Akiza..."

Sherry then removed the Mesmeric Control Spell Card from her Duel Disk, causing the blue pendulum to vanish and Mina's eyes to return to normal.

"Get on, Mina. You are going to meet your new Master." Sherry told Mina, as she got back on her Duel Runner, put on her helmet and started the engine.

"Whatever you say, Sherry." Mina replied in an obedient and sly tone, unheard from her before, before she got on the back of Sherry's Duel Runner, wrapped her arms around her waist and then Sherry drove back to Yusei's apartment.

-Meanwhile at Cafe La Green-

Within Jack's favourite cafe, we find the waitress Stephanie, who has a massive crush on Jack, having just finished serving the customers. Stephanie then heard the familiar voice of Jack Atlas call out outside. "Can I get some service here?" Quickly Stephanie made her way outside to see Jack sitting at one of the tables, waiting to be served.

"Welcome back, Jack. Can I get you the usual, a Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee?" Stephanie asked in a curious and friendly tone.

"Actually what I really wanted was to talk to you." Jack replied as a small smile appeared on his face, which caused Stephanie to blush, before Jack asked. "This may take a while, do you think you can ask your boss if you can leave early?"

"Sure thing, Jack." Stephanie replied cheerfully, before she quickly made her way back inside the cafe. Moments later she had returned and told Jack. "My boss said it was alright if I take the rest of the day off. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What I want to tell you I want to tell you in private, please follow me." Jack replied, as he got out of his seat and began walking away from Cafe La Green, while Stephanie wordlessly obeyed and closely followed him, unaware of what was going to happen to her.

After walking across the street, Jack and Stephanie walked past the Poppo Time clock shop and went inside the empty apartment behind it, which Crow, Jack and Yusei once shared in the past.

Once they were inside, Stephanie could see they were all alone, which caused her to ask curiously, as a small blush appeared on her face. "So, Jack. Why did you bring me here?"

"To give you a better life." A female voice replied. Stephanie then turned her head to see Akiza walking down the stairs, with her Duel Disk active, with five Cards in her left hand and a sly smile on her face. "But I knew you wouldn't listen to me. So that's why I sent my 'Doppel-Jacker' to bring you here." Akiza told Stephanie, which confused her as what she was talking about.

"Doppel-Jacker? Jack, what's goi...?" However that was as far as Stephanie could get in her sentence before she watched in astonishment and confusion as 'Jack's' skin, hair and clothes began to slowly change to a raw umber colour. Stephanie then was shocked when 'Jack's' skin slowly transformed into roots and soon, standing in 'Jack's' place was a mass of vines, roughly the same height as Akiza, forming a humanoid-like shape, with two emerald coloured eyes.

"Excellent work, Copy Plant." Akiza said to the creature, now revealed as one of her Plant Monsters, before she took the Card off her Duel Disk, causing Copy Plant to fade away.

"Akiza, what's going on? And why did you lure me here?" Stephanie asked in a confused and somewhat worried tone.

"Like I told you before. To give you a better life." Akiza replied in an enticing tone, before she called out. "I activate the Spell Card: Mark of the Rose!" After Akiza played the Card, a red rose shaped mark appeared on Stephanie's forehead, in which Stephanie began feeling dizzy and tried her hardest to resist the effects of the rose mark, however her effort was in vain as her eyes glazed over.

"Stephanie, can you hear me?" Akiza asked in a sly tone.

"I hear you, Mistress Akiza..." Stephanie replied in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now, I want you to gather all the feelings that make you love Jack so much" After waiting a minute, Akiza asked Stephanie. "Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes, Mistress..." Stephanie replied in a laboured tone.

"Now, I want you to transfer all those feelings to Yusei Fudo. When that happens, focus and let them fill your mind and make you feel good inside." Akiza told the entranced waitress and after waiting another minute, Akiza asked. "Now then, Stephanie. Who warms your heart when you see them Duel? Who do you wish would say they loved you? Who do you love?"

"Yusei..." Stephanie replied in a trance-like tone, as a warm, yet empty smile appeared on her face.

"That's right, Stephanie. And after I kiss you, you will become a part of Yusei's harem and will fall completely in love with Yusei and will be his willing and obedient love slave, now and forever."

Akiza then wrapped her arms around Stephanie's neck and engaged her in a deep kiss, which caused the entranced girl to moan in Akiza's mouth, before Stephanie's eyes returned to normal, closed them and returned the kiss with her new Mistress.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Stephanie asked in a loving tone. "I am at your command, Mistress. How may I serve you?"

"Get on, Stephanie. You are going to meet your new Master." Akiza replied, as she took out her Duel Runner from the garage, put on her helmet, took the front seat and started the engine.

"Yes, Mistress Akiza." Stephanie replied in an obedient tone, before she got on the back of Akiza's Duel Runner, wrapped her arms around her waist and then Akiza drove back to Yusei's apartment.

-Around the same time, at Carly's apartment-

Within her kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table, we find the ever-hopeful news reporter, Carly Carmine typing on her laptop, looking for a new career in the news business, since her boss, Mr. Pitts fired her from her last job several days ago. As Carly continued to search the Internet for any job related to the reporting of news, someone started knocking on her door. Deciding to take a break and not be rude, Carly closed her laptop, went over to the door and asked. "Who is it?"

"Carly, it's Yusei." Yusei replied.

'Yusei? I wonder what he's doing here.' Carly thought to herself, before she opened the door to see Yusei and an unknown, yet somehow familiar Persian green haired girl standing in the hallway.

"Yusei, what are you doing here? And who is she?" Carly asked in a curious tone.

"I was just in the area and wanted to see how you were doing." Yusei replied in a friendly tone.

"Don't you recognize me, Carly?" The mystery girl asked, before she told her happily. "It's me, Luna."

Carly's eyes widened at hearing this and said in a confused and shocked tone. "Luna? But how is that possible? You look the same age as me. Wait, is this some kind of side effect from becoming a Singer or something?"

"Actually, my new appearance is all thanks to Yusei." Luna replied.

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Yusei said, as he took the Hypno Zapper out of his jacket and told Carly "I used this device, known as the Hypno Zapper, which I got yesterday from a friend named Jaden Yuki."

Carly then interrupted and asked in a surprised tone. "Jaden Yuki? You mean 'The Jaden Yuki' otherwise known as 'The Second King of Games'?"

"The one and only. He sent me the Hypno Zapper from the past and once I figured out how exactly it works and what functions it can perform I set it to a function known as 'The Age Acceleration Mode' to age Luna's body by five years. But don't worry, Luna's still technically fourteen, she just have the appearance of an eighteen year old and once she turns eighteen her body will begin to age properly again." Yusei replied.

"Oh, wow. Other dimensions, time travel, meeting 'The Second King of Games' and a device that can age your body and not cause any kind of damage! This would make an amazing story!" Carly said in an excited tone, before she said solemnly. "If I still had a job in the newspaper business."

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked curiously.

"I got fired from my job as a reporter and haven't been able to find a replacement job." Carly replied in a depressed tone, as she lowered her head.

Yusei then gently placed his hand under Carly's chin, lifted her head up and told her in a sincere tone. "Don't worry, Carly. I now you'll make an excellent reporter one day as long as you don't give up. And remember, your friends will always be there for you."

After hearing Yusei's speech, Carly "Thank-you, Yusei. You know something? I actually feel much better."

"You know something, Carly?" Yusei asked as he moved forward, until his face was inches away from Carly's and said in a sincere and slightly seductive tone, as he took off Carly's glasses, revealing her beautiful taupe grey eyes. "You have lovely eyes. It's a shame you hide them behind your glasses."

"T...Thank-you, Yusei." Carly replied, as she quickly put her glasses back on and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"If you like I could use the Hypno Zapper on you. So you wouldn't need to wear your glasses any more." Yusei said, which intrigued Carly.

Carly thought Yusei's offer and remembered how Angela Raines and the other kids in her high school would make fun of her because of her glasses. Then after a moment Carly told Yusei, without hesitation. "I'll do it."

"I knew you would make the right decision." Yusei told Carly, as he aimed the Hypno Zapper at Carly's head, before he said in a kind tone. "A decision that will change your life for the better."

Yusei then fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Carly, which caused her eyes to glaze over and her body to stand at attention. Yusei then walked up to Carly and whispered post hypnotic suggestions into Carly's left ear.

After Yusei finished, he said Carly the trigger words, which were. "Carly's eyes are as sharp as a camera lens." Hearing the trigger words caused Carly to blink several times, before life returned to his eyes. Carly then took off her glasses and was amazing she could see everything perfectly.

"Yusei you did it!" Carly exclaimed happily, as she hugged him, before she asked in a curious and friendly tone. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"You already did. When you agreed to become my slave." Yusei replied slyly, which confused Carly as to what Yusei was talking about, but before she could ask what Yusei was talking about, Yusei told Carly another set of trigger words. "Fortune Fairy favours Fudo."

Carly's eyes then glazed over again for a moment and when they returned to normal, they were now filled with love and devotion towards Yusei, obviously shown when she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned.

After Yusei and Carly broke from the kiss, the now enslaved reporter told Yusei in a loving tone. "I'm so glad I'm yours."

"Not Jack's?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Jack had his chance, but he blew it." Carly replied in a serious tone, before she said in a warm and submissive tone. "I now see that Jack will never love me, like you do. I love you, Master."

"I know I love you too." Yusei replied in a loving tone. "And you as well Luna." Yusei told Luna with the same amount of love to her, before he made a motion for her to come to him, which she obeyed and then Yusei engaged Carly and Luna In a passionate three-way kiss, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths and saliva.

-At Yusei's apartment, some time later-

After Yusei, Carly and Luna broke from their kiss for air, the trio left Carly's apartment. While Yusei and Luna got onto his Duel Runner and Carly got in her car, Yusei received a message from Akiza on his monitor, telling him that she and Sherry each got him a 'present' and were waiting for him at his apartment, while he informed her that he had added Carly and Luna into his harem.

After Yusei and his two slaves made their way into his apartment, Akiza's voice called out in an enticing tone. "Come to on into the bedroom, Master. So you can see the 'presents' Sherry and I got you."

Yusei did as he was asked and went into his bedroom, followed closely by Carly and Luna, and once Yusei was inside, he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Standing on the right side of Yusei's bed, was Akiza, who was wearing a crimson coloured bra and a pair of crimson coloured panties, while Sherry was standing on the left side of Yusei's bed and was wearing the same red-violet coloured bra and the same red-violet coloured panties she wore last night, lastly Mina was lying on the left side of Yusei's bed and was wearing an iris coloured bra and a pair of iris coloured panties, while Stephanie was lying on the right side of Yusei's bed and was wearing a cerulean coloured bra and a pair of cerulean coloured panties.

"I take it Mina and Stephanie are my 'presents' you told me about before?" Yusei asked in a sly tone, as he felt Carly take off his jacket, while Luna undid his jeans and soon Yusei was standing in just his boxers, which aroused and made Carly, Mina, Luna and Stephanie see Yusei's well-developed body.

"Yes, Master. We were both able to help them see that they shouldn't waste their time going after Jack, when they could have a wonderful life with you as your ever loyal slaves." Akiza replied.

"We are at your complete command, Master. We live only for you." Mina and Stephanie told Yusei in a loving and submissive tone. "I'm glad you two agreed to become my slaves. And now it's time for your 'initiation' into my harem." Yusei said slyly, before he made his way to his bed and once he was on it, he engaged Mina and Stephanie in a passionate three-way kiss, as his left hand began to massage and fondle Mina's left breast, while he did the same motion to Stephanie's right breast, causing the pair to moan in pleasure in their Master's mouth. As the trio continued to taste each other's tongues and sample each other's saliva, Mina and Sherry each took a hold of the waistband of Yusei's boxes and before Yusei knew it, he was now completely naked. And meanwhile Akiza had made her way over to Luna, stripping herself of her bra and panties as she did so; leaving her completely naked and then Akiza kissed Luna deeply on the lips, which Luna gladly returned. Meanwhile Sherry had gone over to Carly, taking off her bra and panties as she did so, before she brought Carly into a deep kiss, which Carly accepted. And soon Yusei's apartment was filled with the sounds of moans, groans and cries of pleasure from Yusei and his harem girls.

-The next day-

After the 'passionate time' with Yusei, Luna went back to Leo and the pair decided to stay in New Domino City, writing a letter to their parents, explaining how they had a new family now and didn't want to leave, in which their parents understood completely.

Meanwhile, Sherry had returned to her apartment and used her new psychic powers in combination with Mesmeric Control to hypnotize Elsworth, explaining to him that she was now under the care of Yusei as one of his slaves, in which he would support her decision and should look for a new family to take care of, but she promised she would keep in touch with him. Afterwards she used the same trick she had used on Trudge and Mina to trap Crow and hypnotize him into not finding it strange or unusual that Yusei had a harem. And later in the day she was challenged to a Duel by Jack and lost, however she learnt from Yusei that Jack would be looking for her and the Duel was merely a trap. After Jack won, Sherry used Mesmeric Control to make Jack believe that Yusei having a harem was normal and wanted to find out if he had ant feelings for Carly, Mina or Stephanie. Jack told Sherry that he loved Carly like a younger sister that he wanted to protect, Mina as a mere friend he occasionally saw and as for Stephanie he had no idea who she was.

After Crow's encounter with Sherry, he had received an invitation to become a world champion, however he had declined the offer, not wanting to break apart from New Domino City or Team 5D's and after learning Luna was now living with Yusei, Crow moved in with Leo, who he taught him everything he knew about Duel Runners and Turbo Dueling, knowing that Leo had a lot of potential to become a great Turbo Duelist.

Akiza had returned home to her parents and used the Mark of the Rose Card on her mother and father to help them understand and accept she was moving in with Yusei to become his slave and Mistress of his harem, which they would be proud of, but wouldn't tell anyone, unless Akiza or Yusei said they could.

Speaking of Yusei, after a discussion with Lazar, Yusei was able to organize his work schedule, so he could continue his career as a researcher and continue on as a Duelist. Furthermore thanks to Yusei linking New Domino City to other cities and Lazar's position as Director and Mayor, they were able to hire one of the teachers from Dian-Keto Medical College who would personally tutor her at New Domino City hospital, so she wouldn't have to leave.

-Eight years later-

One year later, after inheriting the title of 'World King' Jack had returned to New Domino City and rejoined Team 5D's, which was now changed to Team 6D's, due to Leo's Heart of the Dragon Mark and not only had Yusei, Akiza, Crow remained members of the team, but Carly, Leo, Luna and Sherry had joined the team too, while Mina and Stephanie would be in the front of the stadium and cheer Team 6D's on. And if there was ever an upcoming tournament and some of the Duelist's couldn't change their plans, they knew the others would take their place and Team 6D's never lost a single match.

After eight years of studying hard, Akiza had successfully become a doctor and was given a job in New Domino City hospital where she used her new knowledge of medicine to heal sick and injured patients and during her free time, when she wasn't with her husband and his love slaves, she would enter Dueling competitions and tournaments.

Crow remained as a highway patroller, continuing to patrol the streets of New Domino City for any law-breaking Duelist foolish enough to cross his path and off duty he would partake in Duels and tournaments.

Thanks to Yusei and her friends telling her everything they encountered while saving New Domino City, let alone the world, Carly was able to become a full time reporter for a news company that respected her and her stories and knew she had what it took to be an excellent reporter and would continue to bring captivating stories that people would love to know about, they were particularly impressed with her stories about the events of the Dark Signers, Z-one and the 'King of Turbo Duels' using the power of the Crimson Dragon to travel back in time to team up with the first and second 'King of Games.'

And the others, such as Mina and Stephanie happily continued their careers.

With Yusei, after Lazar hosted a massive tournament many years ago, which many skilled Duelists partook in, including Akiza, Andre, Breo, Broder, Carly, Commander Koda, Crow, Dragan, Elsworth, Gill Randsborg, Halldor, Hans, Hermann, Hunter Pace, Jack, Jean, Jesse Wheeler, Jinbei, Kaz, Leo, Luna, Lyndon, Nicolas, Professor Frank, Sherry, Shira, Trudge, Yamashita, Yoshizo and Yusei. Yusei won and was awarded a new title, not only was he known as 'King of Turbo Duels' but he was also now known as 'The Third King of Games.'

-Within Yusei's bedroom-

Relaxing on his bed, we find Yusei, dressed only in his boxers, as he lets out moans of pleasure, which are being caused by his love slaves.

On his left side is Akiza, who is dressed in a burgundy coloured bikini top and a pair of burgundy coloured panties, while she lovingly massages the left side of his chest.

On his right side is Sherry, who is dressed in a white bikini top and a pair of white panties, while she lovingly massages the right side of his chest.

Near the end of the left side of Yusei's bed is Luna, who is dressed in a rose pink coloured bikini top and a pair of rose pink coloured panties and is massaging his left foot.

Near the end of the right side of Yusei's bed is Carly, who is dressed in an azure bikini top and a pair of azure panties and is massaging his right foot.

And lastly, at the end of Yusei's bed is Mina, who is wearing a violet blue bra and a pair of violet blue panties and Stephanie, who is wearing a black bra and a pair of black panties, who are locked in a deep and passionate kiss, which greatly arouses Yusei.

Each girl has a different coloured collar firmly secured around their neck that matched their 'uniform', with a golden medallion, with the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Head engraved on both sides. As Yusei was enjoying the show and feeling the great amount of pleasure he was receiving form his slaves, he let out a small sigh of pleasure and wonder, as he placed his arms behind his head, thinking of how great his life now was and wondered who had their hands on the Hypno Zapper now, as he sent it to another reality with the power of the Crimson Dragon and wondered if they would be able to get a life similar to his and the heroes before him. As he was thinking, he was unaware that the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm began to glow faintly for a moment, before returning to normal.

The End.


End file.
